Coincidence
by Watashixx
Summary: Reality is really cruel. I fell in love with a person whom I cannot be with. Was it Fate or just a Coincidence? that I met you not just in certainty of cruelness but also in my questionable dreams.


**DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner, original author or whatever, I'm just a normal "FAN"**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

A roaring sound of a motorcycle caused by a dark haired girl is resounding in the streets of Fuuka city, starting from her house to where she are now, all people she got passed by can't help themselves to look at the raven haired girl. From the corner of Natsuki's emerald eyes she can see everyone staring at her and the sun that is peaking in the city, this made Natsuki looked at her watch and saw 7:15 a.m. The roar became louder than before and the engine accelerates the motorcycle.

_What's with that dream?_

While she was lost within her thoughts she suddenly heard bark of a dog, through her side mirror she can see _Bosnian Coarse-haired Hound dog_?, trying his best to catch up with the motorcycle._ A dog is following me? "_I don't have time for you I'm late now!"She said while accelerating the motorcycle more.

At the gate of Fuuka Gakuen a red-hair girl was standing in a branch of a tree, admiring and double checking her trap while waiting on her prey. It's just a simple trap, a long transparent string that is used for fishing being knee level tied on two trees from the opposite side of the road. She took a glance on her watch; _it's already 7:35 am the ceremony already started, what makes her late? Is it her dream again? _A loud roar of a motorcycle took her attention and look on who's making those sounds, she focus her vision and saw a familiar helmet. _Natsuki? Oh shit. _Nao panicked and jump from the branch, she didn't mind the little pain from her knees as she runs towards one of the trees to untie the string. _Oh I love myself now I can't untie what I tied. _The red-hair girl peeks behind of the tree while still trying to untie the string, she shouted "Kuga! Stop your toy! Stop your motorcycle right now!"

Natsuki heard Nao and look at her with an intimidating face expression _what is she doing there?_ "Why? To hug me because you missed me so much? Don't worry I can meet you after the cere-" _Eh?_

Everything happens in an instant, before Natsuki could finish her words, she felt like she was thrown by her bicycle like a horse. While she was in mid-air, she heard the loud noise of a metal being scratch in the ground and then found herself staring at the blue sky half-conscious with an aching body. Nao didn't saw everything but she mentally imagine what's happening with her close eyes, she find Natsuki and immediately run towards her friend lying in the ground and asked "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"I'll surely kill you" Natsuki said with a dead tired husky voice while glaring to her friend

Nao stretch her arm to help her friend to stand up "Sorry" Nao said then sighs "I didn't mean to make you fly and give body aches, I thought you won't come with your bike today and runs towards school…." Nao continued and stop explaining when she realizes that Natsuki didn't reach for her arms because she loses her consciousness. _This is bad _She took off Natsuki's helmet carefully and lift her up to carry her to the clinic but a thought suddenly cross on her mind and stop her feet from walking, _wait if I take her to the clinic, the school nurse might tell, no she will definitely tell what happened today to the student council. _She sighed then shifted Natsuki's weight so she comfortably walks_. I guess an empty classroom will do for now._

"Despite of having a perfect toned body, I didn't know that your light" Nao muttered then walks with Natsuki's arm clinging into her neck._ Geez I can't drag you from here to the classroom_. Nao change her way how she carries the blue-haired girl to a bridal style then walks.

* * *

The noise of Natsuki's Motorcycle scratching the ground could be heard through the whole campus and the gymnasium where most of the school's students gathered is not an exception. After hearing the noise the entire students interrupted the speaker's speech by starting a commotion.

"What's that?" a surprised blond standing at the stage of the gymnasium joined the commotion by asking her friend beside her.

"Relax Haruka, Disciplinary committee members already run to know what happened" a nerdy looking eyeglass girl calmly replied while looking at her friend who's staring at the large door

"But…"Haruka shifted her vision to her friend, she tried to riposte but the one who had the floor interrupted her

"Don't worry our dear students"

Everything became quiet and looked at the direction where the owner of this voice is, they found a young girl Kazahana Mashiro the Director of Fuuka Gakuen sitting on her wheel chair beside the podium "Our school's Disciplinary committee is doing something about it already so calm down" she continued then smiled to reassure the students who's listening to her that everything is okay

"Now where are we?" The young wheel chaired girl continues her speech that was cut by the incident.

While the director is finishing her speech, two of Student Council members are standing behind her, one of these two was attacked again by her attitude. "Yukino! Did you find Fujino already?"

Yukino's shoulder twitched "Sorry but not yet" she replied with an apologetic voice

Haruka frowned "What's with that Bubuzuke? She's the president last year yet she didn't know that she was an important person in this ceremony."

"Maybe she does something important"

"Something Important again?!" Haruka growled at Yukino, her voice can be almost heard by the students that's seating in the first row. "Relax Haruka we are at stage."

"Yukino-san is right Haruka-san, just relax and leave it to me"

This man's slightly deep voice made Haruka and Yukino turned their heads where the voice came from, they saw a black uniformed man that dress differently among the boys walking into them from the backstage with his famous smile similar to the president but not really. That toothpaste model smile is always adds oil to the fire.

"I thought you ran to do something important too _Vice president_" Haruka emphasized the last two words to convey that she had reach her patience limit, nothing to be surprised because she only have short patience.

"Don't worry Suzushiro-san, I became thirsty and just drank some water at the backstage" He replied looking at the school's director who's delivering the final words on her speech

Haruka glares at him "Do what you want."' She said while rolling her eyes then follows where he is looking at. Himeno Fumi, the maid and confidante of the school's director walks into her master and pushed the wheel chair from the back of it towards the backstage.

After Fumi accompanied her master, Reito took all of student's attention by walking into the podium of the stage with his usual smile.

He step on the podium looking at the students and started "Good morning our new students, I'm Kanzaki Reito, the Vice president of this school's student council and on behalf of our president I'm giving you a warm welcome, if you need anything feel free to ask student council."

Haruka steal another microphone from Yukino and walks next to Reito, she added "Every year it's tradition here in our school that the third year students are the one who'll show you around, so take your time while the graduating students are doing their jobs and don't hesitate to ask some questions to them."

"We'll see you around, please enjoy."Reito said then the three student council members bow their heads down as the student's began to stand up and walks outside of the gymnasium while being accompanied by the assigned Third year students.

Haruka was the first one who lifted her head up and walks towards the backstage, it was followed by Yukino and Reito at last "Yukino, I want you to take me where the incident occurs." She said without looking back at her friend.

* * *

Nao with unconscious Natsuki on her both arm keeps walking in the quiet and dark hallway until she finds a comfortable place for her friend to lay down in, every time she steps forward, she could hear her own footstep that is killing the peacefulness of the hallway and feel that her both arms are becoming heavier than before because of her friend's weight that she is carrying. _Shit Classroom that is comfortable where are you? _From her left to right classrooms, she scanned all of them by looking at the door's glass window, she found a lonely long black backless couch with two armrest at the center of the classroom surrounded in a few meters by the sketchpads in a stands._ Oh there! an Arts club's room _She stride to help her arm and slowly put Natsuki down into couch, her friend's head at the armrest of the couch near the thick curtained windows .She stood up, sighed, rotates her both shoulder and arm, bends backwards for exercise and look on the figure that's unconscious at the couch, after that she slump herself into the floor and rest her head at Natsuki's tummy, eyes closed _You wasted half of my energy, cursed you Kuga, _She mentally scolded Natsuki then sighed again.

A few minutes passed, only the tickling of the clock and her own rapid heartbeat is all she can hear while slowly enjoying the scent that she missed month ago, it made her remembers how she first smell Natsuki's scent, wrong how she first met Natsuki, at first they called themselves as enemy then they've become friends and now childhood friends. "Welcome back…..Natsuki" she murmured_. _Quietness enters the classroom again _I think I forgot to do something, _and after a few seconds it was killed by the red-haired girl_,_ she sat up, eyes widened in the realization.

_Right I carried you here because I need to go back and carry your Motorcycle too _"Damn, I forgot your toy. I forgot your motorcycle" She said while standing up quikly and ran leaving Natsuki at the classroom.

A sight of red-hair girl banging the door of the classroom and running in the hallway was the one that the chestnut-haired girl saw when she turns at the corner of the other end of hallway, she stops from walking, confused, still staring at the running girl _I thought all of new students and third years are in the gymnasium?._When the running figure disappears when it turns at the corner of the other end of hallway, she continued walking, she had no time for this because Haruka will growls at her again _Maybe she's a second year_. A few meters away from the room where Nao came from, the chestnut haired girl can't help herself to become curious, as if someone in her mind is telling to take a look or just a glance at the room. She looks up slowly and saw the plate where **Arts Club** was written. _What is she doing here? A member?_ She took a few steps forward, now standing in front of the room's door; she scanned the classroom while leaning forward so she can see the full image of what's in the classroom from the windows outside.

She slowly got her eyes used to the darkness of the room, it was semi-dark now, she can still barely see what's inside the classroom is it because the light is off or because of the thick curtain the is blocking the light outside? Or both? She decided to enter the classroom, she stopped leaning, search for the door's handling and slowly held it using her left hand, when starting to slide the door sidewards, and she saw her watch by chance

_Ara I'm very late at the ceremony_

The chestnut-haired girl puts down her hand from the door. She really doesn't have time for investigating a single student that she doesn't even know to begin with. She took a step backwards, spun her body and began walking towards the Student Council room; it was just in front of the next classroom. Her mind was filled with her thoughts about her strange behavior right now; playing detective isn't really her thing, this behavior made her late for the important entrance ceremony. She was sure that Haruka lose her patience already, it's like digging your own grave when you're making Haruka angry but for this chestnut-haired girl sometimes it's fun.

All classroom at Fuuka Gakuen had two doors, both door are fixed in both end of the classroom. The chestnut-haired girl had only took a few step starting from where she was standing earlier and she have notice again the classroom's other door. Only her footsteps is what you can hear in the hallway .This curiosity is the strongest curiosity that she ever had, she turned her head and gazing at the door's window hoping that at her last glance something will happen or she'll see something while walking to her destination.

The chestnut-haired girl is passing already in front of the door. Nothing changes inside its still dark and wait, she couldn't avert her gaze, and the scene is slowly starting to be different from what she saw.

The thick cloud outside that covers the sunlight slowly passed and uncovered the sunlight again. From the ajar curtain, these sunlight is slowly starting to give light on the classroom, it makes a long narrow line that made itself looks like it had fight just to enlighten this classroom, her eyes followed the sunlight. It's illuminating something, _a blue tresses?_

She unintentionally forgot what she is hurrying for. She took step forwards leaning in the windows again so she can see the whole view. It's really different from before, she can see already what's inside, A Narrow sunlight becomes a spotlight of a girl that looks like peacefully sleeping in a black backless couch, yes the blue tresses belong to this certain girl. She was surrounded in a few meters by the sketchpads in a stands that made her looks like a model wait, that blue tresses is familiar to her.

"N-Natsuki?"

A surprised voice came from her throat, she quickly search the door's handle without averting her gaze, using her sense of touch only. Quietly she slide the door sidewards so she can't wake the girl, took step and turn to her back to close the door. The chestnut-haired girl move her way to the peaceful figure that stole her attention not less than a minute ago. While on her way, she had stepped on a pair of keys she pick it up knowing that if it belongs to Natsuki she can use it someday.

Her gaze wanders in Natsuki's body. She really could see the difference between young Natsuki and the Natsuki that's sleeping in front of her. The beautiful face with a few dark locks on it, would it express the same expression of the young Natsuki when she's awake or not?, she notice the uniform that the blue-haired girl is wearing, they are the same but differ in color, it really fitted to this sleeping girl's gorgeous body and the two legs that's looks like quite strong isn't the same as the fragile legs from before, in some ways it's still the same this time because of some scrapes on her knees and elbows, _Scrapes_? this made the chestnut-haired girl thought the possibilities of how did Natsuki got her scrapes and ended up to the noise that she heard earlier while she's on her way to the student council room, it's really possible because when they was young Natsuki used to be involve in different kind of accidents.

She smiled and giggled inwardly. _Ara Natsuki, don't tell me you're the one behind that accident_

The chestnut-haired girl leaned down, she slowly and carefully reached to touch one of those brand new scrapes. She knew that time changes people, everything and Natsuki and her are one of those people so it applies to them. She wasn't expecting the dark-haired girl to be the same of who she is before she moved in different hometown; Kyoto, but still she concluded that the only one left that didn't change in Natsuki is being involve on accidents, her evidence are those new scrapes.

The chestnut-haired girl's slender fingers successfully touched one of those scrapes and felt its slight roughness; it only lasted a second when the sleeping girl's knees twitched from the sudden contact._ Sorry Natsuki._ She retreat her fingers and slowly looks at blue-haired girl's face, she's waking up.

"Ara Kawaii"

* * *

_The dark-haired girl meets the dark haired girl. She can see herself standing in a room that is lightened by the evening's moon outside. Holding a pencil, own emerald eyes was focus with what she is doing in front of the sketchpad, her mirror image is sketching a woman. _

_In the sketchpad, outlines were drawn already; the women's figure seems like leaning in a wall with one hand at her back and another at her side, the windows behind her were open as the curtain is waving to her. The woman's lower extremity still lacks in detail but the upper one had small ones. The mirror image haven't draw the face yet but it has a hair already and its wearing a long sleeve clothes that base on the small details it looks like a school uniform._

_Natsuki can see her own image working some detaisl at the lower extremity. Slowly and carefully detailing by shading and doing whatever that the sketch needs. She's can't do anything except watching herself from afar or sometimes in near. As her image focuses in the sketch she also focuses on how it is done, it never bores her, it piques her interest. Natsuki is really curious on who is her mirror image sketching is._

_Natsuki scanned the whole sketchpad and saw her mirror image's work; she follows where her proxy's hand is and realized that she stopped. The real looked at her own image, she had a reassuring smiling while looking behind the sketchpad._

_"Who is she smiling at?"_

_Natsuki took a step backward to have a view at whom is she smiling at but she stepped on something, she lowers her head and found out that it was just her mirror image's bag. The real continue and slowly lifts her head up, then everything became hazy, she can barely see the lower extremity and the same with the upper. Natsuki knew that the woman is smiling back at her proxy but she cannot quite picture out the face of the woman, she knows the reason why, she'd been through this after how many years. That's because physical body is going to wake up._

_Natsuki decided to stare at the woman until she woke up. Everything became slow motion and although its blur she saw the face of her proxy's subject slowly returning from her previous pose and her eyelids opening up_

_But before Natsuki saw the woman's eyes she was disconnected from her dream._

* * *

The chestnut-haired forgot that she doesn't want Natsuki to meet her yet, especially in this kind of situation. She panicked inwardly but too late. Before thinking what she should do she saw a part of those emerald orbs, eyelids are starting to lift-up and those emerald colored eyes from half-opened eyelids are staring at her

_Crimson_

Natsuki thought for the moment she saw chestnut-haired girl's eyes, Half-conscious cause she half-awake.

It doesn't took so long, before opening her eyes to see the crimson eyed girl's figure, she felt a hand rested on her eyes as if the owner doesn't want Natsuki to see her. She didn't felt uncomfortable in fact it is comfortable because of the girl's scent that seems very close to her body. Natsuki copied the actions of the girl, she rested her hand above the owner of crimson orbs.

_Intoxicating_

Without warning the scent brought her again into sleep

Surprised, the chestnut-haired girl can't help to blush on the sleeping girl's gesture. She saw Natsuki's body relaxes again. _A-Ara_ _I didn't know you're aggressive when asleep Natsuki. _She inwardly giggles and suddenly felt something vibrating at her skirt's pocket. _I'm glad I got my phone silent._ She slips her hand under Natsuki's slowly to make sure that she won't wake up and examined if the girl is actually sleeping. She fished her cell phone and look who message her.

Haruka Suzushiro

She sighs and returned her phone into her pocket. She didn't attempt to open the message; she knows already why she's finding the chestnut haired girl. Crimson-eyed tucked her chestnut tresses to her ears and leaned down in front of the sleeping girl. _Goodbye Natsuki. _She affectionately kissed Natsuki's forehead for more than a second and stand up_. See you again_.

She walks towards the door and silently opens and closes the door. The chestnut haired knows that they'll meet again immediately because Haruka won't let this incident slips by

"I'm glad that you're still a sleepy-head Natsuki"

* * *

**It my first time writing a fanfiction so…..uhmmmm…..sorry**

**See you again guys for the next update~**


End file.
